Friends
by Hermione Potter 4ever
Summary: Harry tells a great true story to a little first year girl. Who has a plan after Harry's story. I'm not the best at summaries please just read the story hhr
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: ok I have no idea where this idea come from but last night at midnight I decided to write it so here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Harry I wish but I don't

**Friends **

**Chapter One**

The 23 year old Profess sat at his desk and looked outside thinking about his years here. His next classes was filing in.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts class is canceled for today!" said the professor standing up behind his desk "Go outside have fun, spend time with your friends"

"But why, Professor Potter?" asked a little girl in the front with long frizzy brown hair.

"Don't ask questions Emma!" said some rude kid in the back

"Well, I'm the teacher and I say go have fun but not too much fun!" said Professor Potter. All the kids grabbed their stuff and ran out of the classroom except for the little girl in front.

"Emma, come here" She grabbed her books and walked up to the desk

"Yes, sir"

"Ok one thing first we aren't in class, you don't have to call me sir or professor, just call me Harry. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Why do you want to have class instead of hanging out with your friends?"

"Because I don't have any friends s- I mean Harry"

"Your in your 1st year right?"

"Yea"

"Let me tell you a story. Pull up a chair" Emma pulled a chairup next to Harry

"Well, there was this girl when I went here who was just like you. She was very smart,loved to study, and loved to read. She was very cute, too" Harry smiled and Emma giggled. "But she didn't have any friends either. One day my best friend Ron and I saved her live, but that is a different story. The three of us got really close. I think my friend Roneven asked her out a few times I ended up falling in lovewith her. It was just at the wrong time that I realized my feelings for her. I was given the chance to work as an Auror in the states, well you can bet I had a long talk with this girl"

**Flashback**

_Harry knocked on the door to Hermione's flat. She opened the door with a big smile on her face._

_"Hey Harry"_

_"We need to talk"_

_"Ok, well come in and take a seat" Harry walked in a did just that. He sat on the coach and Hermione sat across from him in a big green armchair. _

_"I got this job and I think I'm going to take it"_

_"That's great! What kind of job?"_

_"An Aurora"_

_"Wow this is your chance of a lifetime"_

_"Yea, but it's not in London"_

_"Where then?" _

_"America' The smile on Hemrione's face disappeared._

_"You have to take the job, is something you have always wanted to do"_

_"I know but. It's in the states! I'm going to be away from you and Ron"_

_'I think I can take care of myself and Ron. You just go find your dreams"_

_"Thanks 'Mione" Harry stood up and so did Hermione. Harry gave her a hug. "I knew you would understand" They came out of the hug and started to walk toward the door. _

_"Just remember I will always love you. Now you better go before I start to cry. Go get those dreams. _

_'I love you too, 'Mione" Harry pulled Hermione into another hug. Hermione started to cry. Harry didn't want this to end, he wanted to say in her arms forever. Hermione came out of the hug._

_"Bye Harry" Hermione said through the tears and Harry walked out the door._

**End Of Flashback**

**A/n:** let me know what you think.** REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry (I just burrow him)

"So si- I mean Harry, what happened next?" asked Emma

"Well, I went to the states and worked there for a year and then was so home sick I had to come home." said Harry "When I got back to Loundon I went to find her. I had to see her I had to tell her how I felt. I went to her flat, and she wasn't there. I looked all over. She was nowhere to be found. Then I called my friend, Ron, to see if he knew where she was. He told me that she disappeared just last week. I was so upset. I locked myself up in my flat and wouldn't talk to anyone. Then McGonagallshowed up one day and was like'What are you doing? You can't bring her back and there are a lot of people who are looking for her. Why don't you come to work has a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts'. So I took the job and here I am today. I still havn't heard from her at all"

"Awww, that is a sad story!"

"It's all true"

"I have one question"

"Yea?"

"What was her name?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Well, thanks for the story! I really have to go do some homework"

"Ok, well just remember don't work too hard. Go have some fun"

"I will!"

A/n: Sorry guys it is really short but I had to write it quick! Srry if there was any mistakes! There will be more later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry

For the next few weeks it was a little hard for the young professor. After telling Emma his story, he kept remebering things. Every little concer of Hogwarts had a memory. Harry couldnt' handle it! Then there was that one day that changed everything!

It was a very nice day and Harry was sitting in his office after a long day of classes. He was really tired and he didnt feel like being at Hogwarts anymore. Everyday he found himself crying because he found a place where him and Hermione used to talk or study or do something like that. There was a knock at the door.

"Professor, It's me, Emma" Harry thouge should answer

"Yes Emma"

"I wanted to give you something for what you did the other day"

"You don't have to do that"

"Yes I do, close your eyes"

"Ok?" Harry closes his eyes

"Ok open them" Standing next to Emma was a lovely women of 23. She looked no different then 6 years ago.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered not able to find his voice. The lovely lady nodded.

A/N: I dont liek it but I hope you if not I may just take the whoel story down!


End file.
